A Dream and Further More
by augustustheliar
Summary: Mikan had a dream, Natsume found out about this. He decided to play a little tempting game with Mikan. Instead, he found himself the one being tempted.


**Chapter One**

Mikan could see her own distorted reflection in Natsume's crimson eyes. Her breathing was bordering on rapid because she had never been in this place before, this situation to be exact. She never guessed she would ever get tot his point. She couldn't leave his eyes even as they started to close. Instinctively, she closed hers, anticipating the feel of his warm lips, also anxious at the same time. Nobody was talking, complete silence was there. The wind's music wasn't playing either. With the feel of his warm breath, even in closed eyes, she knew he was very close and he had opened his mouth, just slightly, ready to kiss.

A loud thud came to the wooden floor, Mikan fell down her bed. She quickly sat up, confused on why that dream had come to haunt her. She took a long pause, staring into nowhere. There were only two things I could do, she thought, one is to laugh insanely and two is to shrug it away. Contrary to the first option, she chose the one that seemed better and sane, which was to shrug it away.

The second option proved easier said than done. The first time she heard Natsume talk to anyone that morning, she became paranoid. And when his skin would brush onto hers, she would shiver, forgetting the dream was the hardest thing she thought she had to do for the day. She was not attracted to the boy so she couldn't understand what was happening.

"Mikan, are you okay?"

Mikan looked up and saw Ruka walk towards her. She sighed and chose not to answer, slouching down on the bench. On the other hand, Ruka sat beside her, making way for a long silence.

"Mikan had a dream about you," said Ruka as he and Natsume walked around Central Town.

"She tells you about her dreams now?" asked Natsume, as if he was ready to ridicule Mikan at that second.

"No, I asked her what was wrong and she told me it was her dream."

"So it's my fault?" asked Natsume, rhetorically.

Ruka and Natsume continued to walk. Even if his best friend had not been replying the way he wanted him to, Ruka was a patient boy. He answered, he listened. He ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"It was a kiss," he said, after sighing at Natsume's question. "Well, you almost kissed."

Natsume fell silent. His face did not stir, a dead expression still on his face. No word came out from his lips. It was as if he did not hear anything but the wind.

"And she hated it?"

"She was..." Ruka looked for the best word to describe how Mikan felt. "just bothered." Bothered was the best he can come up with since disturbed seemed painful.

Bothered? thought Natsume. He never really thought that Mikan was bothered by his presence, or maybe not the presence, that must be too harsh for Mikan's ways, but by a kiss that never even happened. Natsume never thought about how Mikan felt for him, they never really bother each other anymore. Although, he found it quite amusing that he must be the person inside her brain right now. A smile swept across Natsume's handsome features. Girls had always been fond of him, he knew he was that good, he knew that in one snap all those girls will come rushing to him, whenever he wants them to. But that would just be pointless and nonsensical. Mikan, (and Hotaru, who never seemed to care about anyone) were the only ones who never seemed to be attracted to him. Things will change, just for fun, he though.

The sun shone brightly across the empty forest as Natsume walked through the trees. He found her where he knew she would be. She liked morning heat, he knew that. She was sitting on the green grass, her flowery dress flowing across where she sat, her eyes closed as if she was feeling the wind and listening to the music of the forest.

"What are you doing?" Natsume broke in. He did this on purpose.

Mikan's shoulders jerked in surprise, opening her auburn eyes quickly, which fell onto Natsume. A short pause came in, and her reaction entered her beautifully lit face. Her eyebrows went down in dead expression.

"Oh, it's just you," she said. She fixed her place and continued to calm herself down like she was doing a few minutes ago.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. She was not like this before, maybe he didn't notice the change. But she changed.

Natsume stood there, a good five steps away from Mikan. She did not seem bothered my presence, he thought. The dream must have been forgotten. He stood there, thoughts astray. Then he felt a little awkward, watching Mikan being enveloped by serenity and the warm sunlight.

"Aren't you ever going to stop?" he broke in, releasing the awkwardness in him.

Mikan opened her eyes, falling unto his. She stood up, brushed the dust or dirt off her dress.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Natsume stared at her for a brief moment. She got closer, examining him as if he was a statue. Mikan might think this was, or he was a joke. For some reason, Natsume stood frozen. For the first time, he was frozen from her gaze as if she held him hostage. Mikan had her ways, she stood even closer. Her shiny pink lips slightly parted breathing slowly. He felt her breath touch the skin on his neck. Her auburn eyes looking straight at him, confusion, peculiarity and a small hint of concern, burning through him. He felt like touching the skin that enveloped her beautiful innocent face.

"What are you doing?" Mikan broke the silence, looking absolutely weirded out.

Natsume found himself slightly leaning towards Mikan. They both froze in their position, letting another awkward silence fill the two-inch gap between them.

_Oh, crap_.


End file.
